Rappelle toi
by Pepsikari
Summary: Le hasard n'existe pas, Anoreth le sait. Mais que penser quand une elfe de sang gravement blessée, ennemie héréditaire de son peuple, se trouve sur son chemin?


Bonjour à tous! Voilà, je me lance dans ma première fan-fiction ayant pour thème le monde grandiose de World of Warcraft. Je tiens à faire quelques précisions: de un, par soucis de cohérence avec l'histoire, j'ai décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de monture volante, et que les distances de voyages seraient considérablement agrandies, parce que voilà, je décide ce que je veux dans mes histoires :p. De deux, je vais sans doute y caser quelques scènes assez chaudes, parce que j'aime bien, voilà. Oh, rien de porno, mais je mets un rating -15 ans, juste au cas où n_n.

Maintenant, si l'histoire vous plait, dites le moi, et ça m'encouragera à la continuer^^ enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'elfe blonde, inconsciente, était plongée dans un profond brouillard. De temps à autres, elle émergeait de sa torpeur en gémissant, poussant parfois des cris aigus, ou murmurant des mots sans suite en sin'dorei. Mais sa dernière crise avait particulièrement inquiété Anoreth, qui était à son chevet depuis plusieurs jours déjà. L'elfe de la nuit se pencha sur le corps recouvert de sueur de la blessée, et épongea son front brûlant avec une étoffe imbibée d'eau fraîche.

-Je n'aurais pas dû céder, maugréa une voix grave, derrière elle. Ça ne va que nous attirer des ennuis.

-Trop tard pour revenir en arrière, Asgaroth, dit Anoreth en se tournant vers son frère. Et elle est sous la protection et la bénédiction d' Elune. Je t'interdis de porter la main sur elle.

L'elfe baissa les épaules, soupira et jeta un regard venimeux vers l'inconnue allongée à ses pieds.

-Anoreth, je ne répond plus de tes actes. Tu assumeras complètement ta folie, et je ne viendrais pas à ton aide, si tu en a besoin.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

L'elfe de sang poussa alors un cri, avant de se cambrer sur sa couchette de feuilles. Anoreth se pencha sur elle, caressa son visage et chantonna doucement un air apaisant à son oreille. L'elfe ne tarda pas à se calmer; elle entrouvrit un instant les yeux, regarda Anoreth sans paraître réellement la voir, et sombra dans un sommeil calme.

-Et pourquoi t'obstines tu à la soigner? Pourquoi ne pas la déposer devant une place-forte de la Horde, et la laisser à leurs soins?

-Je suis sûre qu' Elune ne l'a pas placée sur notre route par hasard. La déesse me pousse à la soigner, mais je ne sais juste pas encore pourquoi... Il y a une raison, j'en suis sûre. J'ai vu un signe, Asgaroth, un signe... Peut-tu comprendre ça?

-Un signe, dis l'elfe en ricanant, dis-tu?Qu'as tu réellement vu, au fond? Une étoile scintiller un plus plus que les autres?

Anoreth leva les yeux vers son frère, affligée. Quel obstination, et quelle fermeture d'esprit pouvait-il faire preuve!

-Une chose est certaine, Elune ne s'est pas penchée sur ton berceau, railla-t-elle.

-Mais comment allons-nous faire, quand nous entrerons à Hurlevent? Dit Asgaroth, ignorant la remarque de sa sœur. Crois-tu vraiment que les gardes nous laisseront approcher leur roi avec une membre de la Horde? Soit, tu la soignes. Mais sa blessure est grave, et elle en a pour des mois.

-Je croyais que tu ne répondais plus de mes actes?

Asgaroth ferma les yeux et planta sa longue épée dans la terre.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner, dit il, la voix adoucie. Tu es folle, mais tu restes ma sœur.

-Tu es tellement prévisible, dit Anoreth en riant.

Son visage devint soudain plus sombre.

-Mais tu as raison. Je ne sais pas comment nous pourrons déjouer la vigilance des gardes de la cité.

-Bon, nous verrons bien sur le moment. Mais saches que je ne t'approuverais jamais.

Il jeta un coup de tête en direction de la blessée.

-Tu sais très bien ce que ses semblables t'ont fait à toi, et à notre famille. Et je ne l'oublierais pas. Si, lorsqu'elle sera d'aplomb, elle ne jette, ne serait-ce qu'un regard malveillant sur nous, je la tuerais de mes propres mains.

Anoreth ne préféra pas répondre; ce n'était pas le moment de créer des conflits au sein du groupe, d'autant plus que les autres membres qui l' accompagnait toléraient de justesse la présence de leur ennemie héréditaire. Le voyage jusqu'à Hurlevent était encore long. Elle craignait particulièrement la longue traversée qui les attendaient: la Mer Voilée avait englouti plus d'un navire dans son maelström.

Une fine bruine perça entre les arbres de la mystérieuse forêt d' Orneval. Anoreth ferma les yeux, leva la tête et offrit son beau visage pâle à la fraicheur de l'eau s'écoulant de la canopée. Cette petite pluie tombait à pic: elle ferait baisser la fièvre de sa protégée. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers l'elfe de sang, et souleva la couverture qui la recouvrait. La blessure qu'elle portait sur le flanc droit ne l'inquiétait pas beaucoup; elle était superficielle et commençait déjà à cicatriser. Mais sa jambe droite était beaucoup plus préoccupante. Elle était brisée en cinq endroit, et une large plaie se trouvait là, où quelques heures plus tôt, pointait un os. Le savoir médical de l'elfe de la nuit était très important, mais elle redoutait que la sin'dorei ne puisse remarcher un jour. Et comment pouvait-elle être sûre que les remèdes des Kal'dorei seraient efficaces sur une elfe de sang?

Anoreth soupira et se releva. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle surveillait l'état de l'inconnue, et elle avait besoin de se détendre. Elle jeta un regard à une elfe de la nuit près d'elle, occupée à préparer le repas du soir. Elle lui répondit silencieusement, souriante :

« oui, je vais m'occuper d'elle, ne t'inquiètes pas », disaient ses yeux.

Anoreth la remercia en hochant la tête, et s'éloigna dans la forêt.

Elle marchait lentement, ses pieds nus ne laissant aucune empreinte dans la mousse verte qui recouvrait le sol de la forêt. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais les lieux étaient constamment baignés dans une énigmatique lueur bleutée, et la lune perçait à travers les arbres et recouvrait le sol de milliers de taches d'argent.

Anoreth ne pu retenir le sourire qui s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, quand elle distingua, à travers les arbres, les rebords d'un puits de lune elfique. Elle s'en approcha, s'immobilisa devant, fit basculer de ses épaules ses bretelles et laissa glisser sa légère robe de flanelle blanche le long de ses jambes. Puis, nue, elle enjamba le rebord de pierre gravée et apprécia, avec délices, l'eau froide mais douce contre sa peau.

Anoreth s'assit avec grâce dans le puits, profond seulement d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Ses longs cheveux formaient autour de sa tête une auréole argentée. Elle s'abandonna totalement à la détente, adossée au rebord finement sculpté d'incantations elfiques. Bon nombre de puits de lune étaient considérés comme sacrés; mais celui où se baignait Anoreth était abandonné depuis longtemps. Cependant, la Kal'dorei pouvait encore ressentir la magie et la sérénité des lieux: Elune ne choisissait pas ses lieux de prière au hasard.

-Anoreth!

L'elfe sortit brusquement de sa rêverie, et se redressa aussitôt. L'elfe à qui elle avait confié la blessée venait d'émerger des arbres, l'air légèrement affolé.

-Anoreth, vite! L'elfe de sang s'est réveillée!

L'interpellée se releva de l'eau, s'essora rapidement les cheveux et sortit du puits. Elle attrapa ensuite la robe qu'elle avait laissé au sol, l'enfila tout aussi rapidement, et ignorant le tissu qui collait à sa peau encore humide, et s'élança vers le campement. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Anoreth remarqua un petit attroupement autour de la couchette de l'elfe de sang. Elle constata, avec stupeur, que son frère était penché sur la blessée, et la menaçait d'une longue dague effilée. Anoreth se faufila entre les elfes présents.

« Asgaroth! Asgaroth, arrêtes ça, tu lui fais peur! »

Anoreth releva brusquement la main de son frère. Mais peur n'était qu'un euphémisme: l'elfe de sang était littéralement recroquevillée de terreur, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, derrières ses mains qui lui cachaient le visage.

« S'il vous plait, laissez nous, dit Anoreth aux autres. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses. »

L'elfe de la nuit ignora le regard noir que lui lança son frère, avant de se détourner pour aller vaquer à d'autres occupations. Elle attendit quelques instants, le temps d'être sûre de l'éloignement de ses compagnons, puis s'agenouilla auprès de l'elfe de sang. Les sanglots qui secouaient les frêles épaules de sa protégée lui fit un pincement au cœur.

Anoreth posa une main sur la tête de l'elfe de sang, et de l'autre, écarta avec douceur mais fermeté une de ses main de son visage. Puis, elle fouilla dans sa mémoire pour retrouver les bases – très limitées - de sin'dorei qu'elle connaissait.

-Toi te calmer, dit-elle avec lenteur , en souriant. Toi en sécurité, maintenant.

Ce mensonge lui parut si gros qu'il lui en était presque honteux. Elle pouvait presque sentir le regard brûlant de son frère dans son dos. Cependant, elle remarqua avec soulagement que l'elfe de sang s'était calmée, et la regardait maintenant avec surprise.

-Vous... Vous parlez ma langue?dit-elle d'une petite voix fluette, encore tremblante d'inquiétude.

-Un peu, pas beaucoup. Ai...Ai beaucoup oublié, avant parlais mieux.

L'elfe de sang jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, la tête légèrement baissée.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici? Pourquoi suis-je ici, avec...Avec vous?

-Ai trouvé toi sur bord du chemin. Toi blessée, moi elfe qui soigne. Donc je soigne toi.

La blessée réalisa alors seulement qu'elle était incapable de bouger la jambe.

-Je... bredouilla-t-elle. Merci.

-Jambe brisée en plusieurs morceaux (l'elfe de sang frissonna). Toi imm...immobilisée, pas pouvoir marcher avant longtemps.

Elles se turent quelques instants, et la Kal'dorei en profita pour observer – pour la première fois- l'inconnue qu'elle avait prit sous son aile. L'elfe de sang avait de longs cheveux blonds, qu'elle avait attaché en chignon en haut de sa nuque. Des mèches rebelles s'en étaient échappées, et tombaient librement sur ses minces épaules. Son visage, très fin, semblait avoir été ciselé dans du marbre blanc et pur. Ses profonds yeux verts scintillaient dans la nuit, et l'elfe de la nuit détecta, derrière son regard encore apeuré, des lueurs de curiosité. Sa jolie bouche, en forme de cœur, lui donnait l'air de faire une moue enfantine.

-Dis moi, elfe de sang, quel est ton nom?

La Kal'dorei se félicita silencieusement de ne pas avoir fait de faute de langage.

-Kedralynn. Je m'appelle Kedralynn. Et toi?

-Me présente: Anoreth, serviteuse...servitrice...

-Servante?

-Oui, servante. Servante de la grande déesse Elune. Connais les secrets des plantes et de la Terre.

-Et lui? Demanda la blessée, faisant un signe de tête vers celui qui l'avait agressé à son réveil.

-Asgaroth, mon frère. Pas faire attention à lui, lui idiot et brute. Mais grand combattant, grand guerrier, ajouta-t-elle. Fierté de l' Alliance, lui beaucoup tuer de...

Anoreth se tut, comprenant qu'elle en avait trop dit. L'elfe de sang cacha du mieux qu'elle le pu le début d'angoisse qui recommençait à naitre en elle. Soudain, une douleur lancinante manqua de lui arracher un cri. Elle porta une main à sa jambe brisée et grimaça.

Anoreth le remarqua, se leva et alla remplir un bol d'une substance liquide pour ensuite le lui tendre.

-Tiens, boire ça. Est bon contre la douleur, et aide à dormir.

La sin'dorei accepta le bol, et observa un instant la boisson verdâtre qui s'y trouvait. Elle regarda ensuite l'elfe de la nuit, qui lui lança un regard encourageant. Kedralynn y trempa les lèvres; surprise, elle constata que le goût n'était pas aussi horrible que son apparence. Au contraire, cela remembrait même à une infusion de tilleul agréablement sucré. Elle finit le bol, et s'allongea sur sa couchette. Les effets de la boisson ne tardèrent pas: elle s'endormit d'un sommeil léger et sans rêve.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 1, basé sur le point de vue d' Anoreth. Le chapitre suivant sera basé autour de Kedralynn...Mais que va-il se passer? Haan, suspens!


End file.
